1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the following description relate to an apparatus and method for generating a virtual architecture, and a runtime system and a multi-core system that are operated based on a virtual architecture.
2. Description of the Related Art
A configuration of a reconfigurable processor used by an existing application is determined by a compiler. Conventionally, a binary file associated with an application is generated based on the same physical architecture as a hardware configuration of a processor.
However, since the complexity of generating the binary file is greatly increased based on a range of hardware of the reconfigurable processor, it is difficult to find an optimal solution, and a long period of time is required. Additionally, developers have less room to directly intervene, and the compiler needs to determine both which hardware is used by a corresponding application, and how the hardware works.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of an existing method of configuring an application in a conventional reconfigurable processor.
Referring to FIG. 1, conventionally, a compiler 120 receives an input of an application code 110 of an application, receives a full hardware description 111 of a reconfigurable processor (namely, a physical architecture 111 of the reconfiguration processor), and generates a binary file 130 associated with the application. In other words, the compiler 120 entirely generates the binary file 130, with all available resources of the reconfigurable processor.